Portes ouvertes
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: Une série de drabbles, des essais, des ratés, des inspirations, 100 mots pour une petite histoire, pour un fragement. Je me lance dans cette univers de Star Wars par ces drabbles ! Bonne route, je vous laisse une petite porte ouverte...
1. Han Solo

Et voilà, mon premier drabble. Tout appartient à nos chers créateurs de rêve. :) Bonne lecture. ( oui, j'adore Han :) ! )

* * *

Et voilà, il allait finir congeler et recouvert de carbonite, trahi par son ami, ex-ami ? Qui avait été malheureusement obligé de le trahir ! Tu parles… Han s'enfonçait légèrement dans le sol, Léia et son magnifique teint porcelaine le regardait partir, se faire avaler par le fer rouillé. Et là, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et sur ce…, qu'est-ce qu'il avait répondu ? JE SAIS ! JE SAIS ? Vraiment, il avait presque honte de lui-même, il allait rajouter que lui aussi quand le gaz commença à agir et son corps commença à se figer lentement, et douloureusement.


	2. La force

La force est. Quand la force est en toi alors tu es. La nature t'entoure et tout t'englobe, tu fais un avec le monde et avec toi-même. Toi et ta force intérieur, tes sentiments, tes désirs, cohabitent, l'un tempérant l'autre… l'autre s'harmonisant avec les sentiments. La colère ne doit pas être refoulé, mais justement dosé et contrôlé par la raison. Tout le monde a une raison, alors tout le monde peut être sage, il suffit de s'entraîner. De vivre avec son soi et la force du monde, que tout soit harmonieux. L'art d'être sage et fort. Être un Jedi juste.


	3. Qui-Gon Jinn

Les petits levèrent de grands yeux attentifs vers le maître Jedi venu leur faire la leçon du jour. Chacun d'entre eux avait la force qui vibrait en leur sein. Chez certain plus forte, chez d'autre plus atténuée. Un jeune enfant portait une grande attention au grand monsieur qui se trouvait en face de lui, il buvait ses paroles. L'enfant semblait être plus vieux que ses petits camarades, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était simplement plus sage, et la force émanait étrangement de lui. Comme de grandes pulsations bienfaisantes. Yoda entra discrètement dans la salle et contempla Qui-Gon Jinn.


	4. C-3PO

Merci à Manou Nyu pour ces reviews :) !

* * *

C-3PO, être de métal. Tout son squelette et fait de fils rouges et bleus qui se croisent, s'entrelacent, se perdent parmi tant d'autre et finalement lui donnent la vie. Des petites décharges qui alimentent toute sa personne, de l'électricité et de l'énergie pure. C-3PO un ensemble de rouage intelligemment placé, magnifique être mécanique né des mains d'un enfant. C-3PO androïde, mais néanmoins, troisième membre de la famille Skywalker. Anakin son créateur et père. Ce robot peut rester un tas de ferrailles aux yeux de beaucoup de monde. Pour d'autre c'est un être à part entière, un intello gaffeur et attachant.


	5. L'arbre

«… arbre de jade qui au vent voit ses fleurs nacres s'envoler » L'inspiration, rudimentaire, lui apparut soudainement, l'arbre de la cours se dressait fièrement devant elle, dégageant une énergie harmonieuse. Les larges feuilles de la taille d'un coutelas pointaient vers le bas. Quand le soleil osait percer un nuage, des reflets argentés venaient briller parmi les branchages. Padmé, avec son petit visage rose, se tourna vers Sola, sa sœur : - … arbre de jade qui au vent voit ses fleurs nacres s'envoler ! Sola se posa aux côtés de la petite brune et regarda à son tour l'arbre.


	6. Le désert

Le vent chaud déposa un voile de sable sur l'enfant. Celui-ci se cacha le visage avec ses deux petits bras et commença à gémir, le sable lui griffait le visage et ses poumons se mirent à se mouvoir avec douleur. La tempête était sur lui, et ses cris ne pouvaient être entendus. Le vent hurlait avec trop de férocité. Là, il se sentait très bête. Bête d'avoir suivi les traces des jawas, ils voulaient savoir où ils vivaient et comment ils se comportaient entre eux. Il avait suivi leur dernier convoi… De grands bras forts le soulevèrent, Owen l'avait trouvé.


	7. Etudier encore et toujours

Qui-Gon attira un immense rouleau vers lui, la lecture du jour proposé par maître Yoda. De quoi nourrir son cerveau, apprendre plus. Le papier poussiéreux conservé avec soin, s'effritait à certain endroit. Ses petits doigts suivaient les lignes avec soin, pour ne pas perdre le cours de sa lecture. Le texte parlait des premiers Jedi. Il était extrêment concentré comme à son habitude. Soudain, un grand bruit retentit dans la bibliothèque, quelqu'un venait de frapper contre la porte vitrée. Qui-Gon tourna la tête brusquement et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il lui faisait de grands signes, Mace Windu voulait jouer…


	8. Décongelé

Encore merci à Manou Nyu ! Heureuse de te voir à chaque commentaire que tu me laisses :) !

* * *

Ses poumons s'animèrent de nouveau, brutalement. Le faisant presque suffoquer. Un sol froid l'accueillit et des bras fins entourèrent son buste. Très bien, premièrement il ne voyait rien et deuxièmement un mec le soutenait, et à en juger par sa voix il ne le connaissait pas. Une question logique lui sortit de la bouche : qui êtes-vous ? Et là…, BAM, surprise ! Une magnifique voix lui répondit, une voix qui lui fait battre le cœur. Han chercha le visage de sa belle, il devait le lui dire.

- Je vous aime !

- Je sais.

Il sourit, ah… Léia.


End file.
